Elle Sheridan
Elle Sheridan is Carmilla's ex, and a victim of the vampire cult's sacrifice. She is portrayed by Dominique Provost-Chalkley. Information Elle is seen in the dreams of the targets as a crying girl in a white night dress. She is often standing, yelling at the girls to "stay away from the light, the light is hungry." At the final battle in Dudley Chapel, when Carmilla comes to save Laura and her friends, Elle is seen in the bright light to be reaching out for Carmilla, possibly begging for her forgiveness and asking her to join her and be together for eternity. History Being one of the vampire cult's targets, Carmilla arrived in Elle's life unexpectedly, but made a significant impact. The two developed a close friendship, which soon turned into romantic feelings for one another. Carmilla took great lengths to hide what she was from Elle, and in doing so planned for the two to escape together before the day where she was meant to turn her over to her mother. However, Carmilla's mother found out about this plan and visited Elle privately, revealing to her that Carmilla was a vampire. Elle confronted Carmilla directly, goading her into revealing her fangs and thus her vampiric status by cutting open her hand and showing it to her. Feeling betrayed, Elle gave herself up to Carmilla's mother and was sacrificed to the light. Elle, along with the other sacrifice victims, were transported into what amounted to a hell dimension, with Elle forced to watch the moment she betrayed Carmilla on repeat. Somehow Elle was able to eventually reach the other intended targets and tries to warn them of the upcoming danger, but they are often regarded as nightmares. It is only after Laura is saved from being taken that Elle's message is made clear. During the final battle, Elle appears in the light and she sees Carmilla, she reaches out for her. Carmilla cries at the sight of her, and then drives her sword into the heart of the light, supposedly freeing all those trapped in the light, Elle included. Events of the Movie However, the original victims did not leave their hell, and Elle was trapped watching Carmilla and Laura's subsequent adventures, including Carmilla having her human life restored. Angered at Carmilla receiving the life she never got to have and regretting her decision to betray Carmilla, Elle began plotting her revenge. When a therapy session for Carmilla resulted in Elle and the other victims returning to the real world as ghosts, Elle hatched a plan: the intention was to lure Carmilla to the manor in which she died and take her mortality for herself. She tricked the other victims into helping her, leading them to believe Carmilla's mortality would allows them to pass on. To lure Carmilla, Elle began haunting Laura's dreams once more, giving her memories of her and Carmilla's relationship. Upon their arrival, Elle stayed hidden until the passing on ceremony under the Ash Moon began, whereupon she betrayed the sacrifice victims and sent them back to the hell dimension, along with LaFontaine when they accidentally got in the ritual circle. However, because Charlotte had gotten out of the ritual circle, Elle was still unable to leave the house. She chose instead to harass Carmilla and Laura while they searched for Charlotte, in the process also sending Kirsch and Perry to the hell dimension. After continued haunting of Laura's mind failed, Elle made a bid for diplomacy, requesting Charlotte in exchange for the return of Laura's friends. However, as Laura knew this would mean Charlotte, her sister, and the other victims would be trapped in Hell, she refused. Elle gave her an ultimatum, warning Laura that the only way the victims could pass on was if Carmilla sacrificed her human life. The group later used Charlotte as bait to lure Elle out, but Elle quite easily sent her and Mel to the hell dimension. However, before she could get a chance to leave the house, Carmilla and Laura managed to fight her long enough to transport all of three of them to hell. Elle chased Laura through the hell-version of the house, which allowed Laura to see the full, horrifying memory of the last time Elle and Carmilla talked. Eventually, the group was able to gather again and prepare a ritual to allow the other sacrifice victims to pass on and send them all back to the real world, but Elle made one last bid to defeat Carmilla, threatening her in front of the group. Laura tried to reason with her, declaring Elle was not angry at Carmilla but rather herself for betraying the vampire and allowing herself to be sacrificed. Elle refused to reason, but before she could do anything more she was shot by Mel, giving the group enough time to complete the ritual and free Elle and the other victims from the hell dimension. Relationships Carmilla Karnstein Elle was one of Carmilla's targets, and the two developed romantic feelings for each other. When it was time for Elle to be taken, Carmilla attempted to escape with her. But when they were discovered, Carmilla's mother told Elle about Carmilla being a vampire but told her in a horrifying way in which Elle would see Carmilla as a monster. Elle betrays Carmilla and is then taken away to be sacrificed. Elle's death is the one death that drives Carmilla to stop her mother. Elle soon came to regret her choice to betray Carmilla, as evidenced by her version of hell being the moment of betrayal on repeat, but also grew to resent her when she discovered Carmilla had been given a human life, a life Elle never had the chance to live. Anger gave way to madness as she hatched a plan to steal Carmilla's new life and become human again. Laura Hollis Elle visits the dreams of Laura to warn her about the sacrificial event held by the vampire cult every 20 years. Background Elle is intended to be the version of Laura from the original novella: much of Carmilla's dialogue in the flashbacks are directly pulled from lines written by J. Sheridan Le Fanu. The spelling of her name was initially "Ell," according to the close-captioning for Season 1. The spelling used for this article is drawn from the credits of and the promotional materials for the movie. Social Media Fan Accounts Ell Twitter Ell (sock puppet) Twitter Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters